


Obsession

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou adalah pacar yang sempurna—kalau saja dia tidak suka bawa-bawa gunting dan berambisi mempraktekkan semua adegan gore yang dia tonton ke dunia nyata. Sayangnya di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna. Dan kecintaan Akashi pada psikolog psikopat kanibal bernama Dr. Hannibal Lecter membuat kekasihnya pontang panting menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Hannibal ada TV Seriesnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Saya payah bikin judul, jadi jangan protes kalau judulnya nggak nyambung sama cerita. Alayness detected. Dan nggak usah susah-susah mikir kenapa Akashi atau Mibuchi yang aslinya sekolah asrama di Kyoto bisa gampang bolak-balik ke Tokyo. Nggak usah memperhatikan detil lah #plak

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, kalau punya saya judul sudah saya ganti jadi Akashi no Basuke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sumpah mati, Furihata Kouki tak pernah menginginkannya. Gara-gara sebuah kesalahpahaman coretmenguntungkancoret, Furihata kini berstatus sebagai kekasih seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Bagi yang ingin tahu cerita awalnya bagaimana silahkan buka link di sini. Nggak ding. Kalau yang ingin tahu cerita awalnya buka aja fic AkaFuri saya yang lain. Kalau bertanya-tanya yang mana, baca dulu semuanya terus ditebak-tebak sendiri yang mana *modus*

Jadi singkat cerita, Furihata didaulat untuk menjadi pacar seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tentu saja, Furihata tidak bisa menolak. Bagaimana bisa, kalau dia coretdiciumcoret ditodong gunting merah pusaka. Akhirnya berlalulah hari-hari Furihata sebagai pacar Akashi.

Sebenarnya Akashi adalah pacar yang sempurna. Serius. Ganteng, cek. Kaya, cek. Pintar, cek. Perhatian, cek. Kalau saja dia tidak suka bawa-bawa gunting dan berambisi mempraktekkan semua adegan gore yang dia tonton ke dunia nyata, Akashi pastilah pacar paling sempurna di dunia ini. Sayangnya di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna. Maka Furihata pun mau tak mau harus menerima Akashi beserta segala coretkepsikopatancoret keunikannya.

Hal ini pulalah yang membuat Furihata berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauhkan segala film berbau psycho dan gore dari kekasihnya itu, terutama apapun yang menyangkut Hannibal. Akashi penggemar berat Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Menurutnya psikolog psikopat kanibal itu keren. Yeah. Furihata hampir pingsan saat coretdipaksacoret diajak menonton Silence of the Lambs.

Ketika Furihata mendengar dari temannya kalau Hannibal dibuat serial TV-nya di Amerika sana, dia sudah khawatir kalau-kalau Akashi menontonnya. Tapi untunglah, karena padatnya kegiatan Akashi—kapten tim basket-ketua osis-peringkat satu seangkatan-belajar bisnis pada ayahnya—dia tidak sempat menonton TV.

Akashi terkadang mengeluh—hanya pada Furihata, tapi bukan berarti Furihata senang dicurhati Akashi lho, ya—kalau dia ingin punya waktu luang. Tentu saja untuk marathon menonton ulang Silence of The Lambs-Hannibal-Red Dragon-Hannibal Rising. Furihata, yang tidak ingin Akashi makin menyimpang dari ajaran yang benar, dengan (pura-pura) malu-malu berkata, 'memangnya tidak cukup waktu luang Akashi-san dihabiskan denganku?' dan esoknya Furihata bolos sekolah karena tak bisa jalan dengan benar.

Furihata seringkali bertanya-tanya kenapa juga orang rumah Akashi memperbolehkannya menonton film beradegan rate M itu. Kalau rate M-nya yang ehem-ehem sih gapapa, lumayan buat variasi kalau mereka sedang begituan di akhir minggu. Lha ini rate M-nya yang darah-darah semua. Iyuh banget.

Furihata berkesimpulan bahwa kecintaan Akashi pada Hannibal ini sangat besar pengaruhnya pada kepribadiannya uhukyangmenyimpanguhuk. Makanya, pemuda bersurai tanah itu memutuskan bahwa demi kesejahteraan seluruh umat manusia, dia harus berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah Akashi bertindak lebih lanjut—menonton Hannibal versi serial TV. Apalagi setelah Furihata melakukan observasi secara mendalam kepada program ini—yang membuatnya tak doyan makan selama seminggu. Pemuda itu makin yakin bahwa dia harus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk membuat pacarnya jauh-jauh dari serial TV laknat ini.

Bisa gawat kalau Akashi benar-benar mempraktekkan adegan tanpa sensor di Hannibal TV Series. Furihata kan tidak mau Akashi mulai menculiki orang-orang berpenyakit diabetes untuk ditanam sebagai asupan makanan budidaya jamurnya. Atau lebih parah lagi, menculik Nash Gold Jr., mengambil organ dalamnya untuk dijadikan persediaan makan selama sebulan, lalu memajang tubuhnya di atas tanduk rusa. _Hell no_.

Segala daya dan upaya Furihata kerahkan untuk mencegah Akashi mengetahui bahwa Hannibal ada TV series-nya. Salah satunya adalah dengan berkomunikasi langsung dengan orang rumah Akashi. Maka di suatu sabtu pagi yang cerah, Furihata mendatangi rumah Akashi.

.

.

.

Furihata yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa sekarang ini dia tidak lagi yakin dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia berjalan ke kanan, kemudian melompat-lompat—berusaha melihat isi halaman dibalik pagar tembok yang berdiri. Lalu dia berjalan ke kiri, melompat-lompat lagi. Kalau ada orang lewat, Furihata menunduk, pura-pura mencari uang jatuh. Begitu terus sampai setengah jam berlalu.

Furihata tahu bahwa kelakuannya ini terlihat aneh, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang mempertimbangkan mau masuk atau tidak. Soalnya dia tak mengenal satu pun orang rumah Akashi, karena dia belum pernah diajak ke rumah kekasihnya itu. Selama ini mereka selalu ketemuan di luar.

Selain itu, bagaimana pula caranya menjelaskan pada orang rumah Akashi—yang sepertinya hanya ada pelayannya saja, karena menurut Akashi ayahnya sedang ada kerjaan di luar negeri. Meskipun demikian, misi Furihata ini penting. Dia berencana mengisolasi Akashi dari TV. Untuk melaksanakan misi ini, Furihata harus punya partner di rumah Akashi. Semacam _spy_ gitu deh, biar ada yang mengawasi dan melaporkan kegiatan sehari-hari sang Tuan Muda. Termasuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Akashi, siapa tahu dia coretselingkuhcoret nonton Hannibal. Dan tak ada yang lebih cocok menjadi partner Furihata selain para pelayan yang mengurusi rumah 24 jam.

Jadi saat ini Furihata hendak mencari siapa saja orang rumah Akashi yang bisa diajak bekerjasama. Berhubung hari ini Akashi katanya ada latih tanding basket, jadi pemuda itu tidak di rumah. Furihata sih kemarin pura-pura kecewa waktu Akashi mengundurkan jadwal kencan mereka. Padahal dalam hati Furihata sudah jingkrak-jingkrak dan salto.

Akhir minggu ini _golden weekend_ , liburnya tiga hari. Jadi hari ini Furihata bisa mencari mangsa dan besok dia bisa sok normal kencan dengan Akashi. _Maafkan daku karena berkhianat, kakanda_ , batin Furihata miris. Semua ini demi kebaikan kakanda-nya tercinta.

"Hei, kau." Furihata, yang sedang jongkok sambil berpikir, mendongak menatap seorang gadis berpakaian ala maid berdiri di hadapannya. Si gadis menatapnya dengan curiga.

"I-iya?" Furihata langsung berdiri tegak. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya darimana datangnya si gadis. Mungkin dekat sini ada acara cosplay atau maid cafe.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya si gadis. Furihata menatap tangan si gadis yang penuh barang belanjaan. Lalu di menolehkan kepalanya, menatap rumah Akashi yang besar mengintimidasi.

"Kamu…. Jangan-jangan pelayan rumah ini?" Tanya Furihata. Kening si gadis berkerut.

"Iya… kamu." Ulang Furihata. Kening si gadis makin berkerut.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Si gadis akhirnya menjawab dengan nada menantang. Furihata terbelalak. Satu detik. Dua detik.

"Uwaaaaa! Akhirnyaaaaa…. Untung banget. Kamu mau tidak membantuku?" Furihata mendekat sok akrab. Si gadis tampak makin curiga, dan ditendanglah kaki Furihata.

"Adaw!" Furihata memekik.

"ORANG MESUM!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kamu, ya, yang mau memesumi Rina-chan?" Sekarang Furihata duduk terikat di kursi di dapur. Para pelayan yang lain berdiri mengelilinginya. Furihata mengkeret, takut dipelototi begitu. Ternyata pelayan maupun yang punya rumah sama saja, sama-sama serem.

"Bu-bu-bukan kok." Jawab Furihata gugup.

"Jangan bohong! Kamu sudah ada di belakang rumah lama, kan? Melongok-longok. Pasti mau berbuat jahat!" Furihata menatap ibu-ibu berbadan gede yang membawa pisau daging di tangannya. Meski sudah biasa melihat Akashi bawa gunting, Furihata tetap _keder_ dikasih lihat pisau daging.

"Ng-nggak, kok! Beneran! Saya kesini dengan niatan baik." Furihata berusaha menjelaskan.

"Niatan baik apa?! Kamu jelas-jelas mau ngapa-ngapain Rina-chan!" Kata seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan tampang preman. Furihata mulai curiga kalau salah satu syarat untuk bekerja menjadi pelayan di rumah Akashi adalah pernah jadi yakuza.

"Sa-saya tidak mau mengapa-apakan Rina-san, suer!" Kata Furihata.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"E-eh… Sa-saya mau bicara mengenai Sei—eh, maksud saya Akashi-san…"

"Seijuurou-sama?"

"I-iya." Furihata mengangguk. "Sa-saya baru mau minta tolong pada Rina-san supaya dibiarkan masuk, tapi Rina-san sudah menjerit duluan." Jelasnya.

"Seijuurou-sama sedang tidak di rumah." Kata ibu-ibu berpisau daging dingin. Tampaknya mereka belum percaya pada Furihata.

"I-iya, saya tahu kok. Dia sedang ada latih tanding dengan SMA Yosen, paling pulangnya malam. Makanya saya ke sini waktu dia tidak ada. Soalnya saya ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan anda-anda sekalian."

Para pelayan saling berpandangan.

"Mendiskusikan apa? Kamu siapa?"

"Eh… sa-saya…" Furihata malu-malu kucing. Pipinya merona. "Saya… pacarnya Sei-san." Akhirnya keluar juga kalimat keramat itu. Para pelayan bengong. Mereka kemudian mundur dan membentuk lingkaran, berbisik-bisik penuh rahasia. Tingkahnya sudah seperti tim basket mau tanding saja.

"Anoo…." Setelah lima menit penuh, Furihata berusaha mengingatkan kalau dia masih ada di sana, masih hidup dan sehat wal'afiat.

"Apa buktinya kalau kamu pacarnya Seijuurou-sama?" Tanya si pelayan bertampang preman. Yang lain-lain mengangguk.

"Kamu kan biasa banget." Jleb.

"Tampang rata-rata, penampilan juga biasa." Jleb. Jleb.

"Pendek, lagi." Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.

Furihata tertohok setohok-tohoknya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa secara eksklusif mendengarkan kenyataan pahit yang selama dihindarinya dari mulut para pelayan kekasihnya.

"Iyaaaaa saya mah apa atuh, orangnya biasa banget. Nggak cocok buat Sei-san. Sei-san biarpun rada psiko, sukanya kemana-mana bawa gunting, tontonan favoritnya yang banyak darah-darahnya, tapi dia ganteng, kaya, pinter, perhatian, selalu rajin ngingetin saya buat makan, selalu bangunin saya kalo pagi, selalu nge-chat tiap malem jam sembilan teng ga pernah telat… Saya mah apaaaa atuuuuuuhhhh huaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Furihata mewek. Airmatanya berderai-derai. Para pelayan langsung diam, merasa bersalah.

"Udah, udah… cep cep cep. Anak baik nggak boleh nangis…" Si ibu-ibu berpisau daging menepuk-nepuk punggung Furihata dengan pisau daging. Nggak lah. Pakai tangan satunya yang tidak membawa pisau daging.

"Udah, udah… ini minum dulu." Si pelayan bertampang seram mengulurkan air putih.

"Jangan sedih, ya. Terkadang takdir memang kejam. Meskipun kamu tampangnya biasa banget—" tangis Furihata makin keras, "—tapi kan yang penting kamu dapatnya Seijuurou-sama. Itu sama kayak kamu dapet jackpot waktu muter lotre." Rina menepuk-nepuk lutut Furihata penuh simpati.

"Benar, benar. Hidup itu seperti lotre. Kadang beruntung lebih sering tidaknya. Jadi maklumi sajalah. Bersyukur atas apa yang telah diberikan." Si ibu berpisau daging sok bijak. Yang lain manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba saja semua sudah percaya kalau Furihata pacar Akashi.

"Udah, ini minum dulu." Si pelayan bertampang preman kembali mengulurkan minumnya.

"Ng-nggak bisaa…" Furihata menjawab sambil menyedot ingus.

"Lho, kenapa? Tidak mau air putih? Mau teh? Sirup? Kopi?"

"Bukaan… Saya kan ditali, tangannya nggak bisa gerak…"

"Oh iya. Sori. Sini saya lepasin."

.

.

.

Setelah tigapuluh menit menenangkan Furihata, pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti menangis. Masih sesenggukan sedikit, tapi sudah tenang.

"Jadi, kamu mau mendiskusikan apa?" Tanya si pelayan bertampang seram.

"E-eh… I-itu… So-soal hobi Sei-san yang suka nonton Hannibal."

"Hannibal?"

"I-iya… itu loh, Hannibal Lecter..."

"Ooh… yang ada novel sama filmnya ya? Saya juga ngikutin, kok. Bagus loh." Sahut Rina. Furihata menatap Rina ngeri.

"Ooh… yang bunuh-bunuhan itu ya? Saya sih cuma lihat yang filmnya aja, ikutan Seijuurou-sama waktu lagi nonton. Seru kok." Si pelayan bertampang seram menjawab. Furihata makin horror.

"Saya juga ngikutin novelnya, pinjem dari Seijuurou-sama." SI ibu-ibu berpisau daging menimpali.

Ternyata kenyataan jauh lebih parah dari dugaan. Seluruh rumah kelihatannya sudah terjangkit virus Hannibal. Furihata pun mewek lagi.

.

.

.

Furihata menghela napas lelah. Kenapa juga kenyataan begitu kejam? Padahal keinginan Furihata hanyalah sederhana, yaitu menjadikan pacarnya normal. Namun apa daya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou ternyata punya pengaruh yang lebih kuat daripada yang Furihata kira.

Setelah kejadian di rumah Akashi, Furihata belum menyerah. Dia melakukan idenya yang lain, yaitu memutus sambungan internet di rumah Akashi. Tapi dasar orang kaya, dalam waktu satu jam ahli telah diundang dan sambungan langsung diperbaiki. Furihata makin kalang kabut. Maka dia pun memutuskan untuk menemui orang yang kelihatannya juga berperan penting dalam hidup Akashi, yaitu Mibuchi Reo.

Selain kebanciannya—Furihata mungkin homo, tapi dia tidak banci, saudara-saudara, camkan itu, oke?—Mibuchi adalah orang yang baik. Dan orang yang memanggil Akashi dengan Sei-chan pastinya berani menentang seorang Akashi Seijuurou, iya kan? Setidaknya itu yang Furihata pikirkan, sampai dia bertemu langsung dengan orangnya.

Mibuchi masih memakai jersey Rakuzan-nya ketika pemuda itu menghampiri Furihata di salah satu restoran keluarga.

"Aduh, maaf ya, Kou-chan. Tadi Sei-chan sedang menggila, jadi latihannya lebih lama… Ngomong-ngomong, memang tidak apa-apa kita ketemuan di belakangnya Sei-chan? Aku tidak mau kena amuk, lho."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok, Mibuchi-san. Asal Sei-san tidak tahu pasti tidak apa-apa." Furihata menjawab dengan gaya meyakinkan meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Panggil kakak Reo-nee, dong." Mibuchi kedip-kedip genit. Furihata merinding.

"Re-Reo-nee…"

"Iya, Kou-chan?" Mibuchi memiringkan kepalanya sok imut. Tiba-tiba Furihata merasakan perutnya mual.

"E-eh… Etto… I-ini soal Sei-san…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ta-tahu Hannibal tidak?"

"Oh, novel favoritnya Sei-chan, ya?"

"I-iya."

"Ada apa dengan Hannibal?"

"A-apa menurut Mi—Reo-nee tidak apa-apa Sei-san dibiarkan begitu terus? Ma-maksudku, kurasa a-ada hubungannya antara tontonan Sei-san dengan tingkah lakunya. Mengerti kan maksudku?"

"Hmm…" Mibuchi tampak berpikir. "Memang, sih, secara psikologis itu sangat mungkin. Tapi Kou-chan, kurasa biarpun Sei-chan mengubah tontonannya, sifatnya pasti masih begitu. Soalnya itu kan sudah sifat dasarnya, mau dibagaimanakan juga dia tetap seperti itu. Lagipula kurasa Sei-chan cukup waras untuk bisa membedakan mana yang aman untuknya dan mana yang bisa membuatnya ditangkap polisi."

_Kalau begitu selama nggak ditangkap polisi dia bisa melakukan sesukanya dong?_ Furihata membatin miris, tapi tidak menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Lagipula Kou-chan, memangnya kau tidak takut diapa-apakan Sei-chan? Dia kalau mengamuk singa saja lari lho." _Makanya aku cari sekutu_ , batin Furihata. "Kalau Nee-san sih takut. Kou-chan belum pernah lihat dia marah, sih. Baru-baru ini saja waktu ada serigala mendekatimu, Sei-chan—" Seakan-akan baru saja sadar apa yang dikatakannya, Mibuchi langsung diam.

"Dia… apa?" Furihata bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Furihata _tahu_ ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di belakangnya. Pemuda itu, Konno—yang disebut Mibuchi sebagai serigala—dikenal Furihata sekitar sebulan lalu. Dia sih senang-senang saja dapat kenalan baru, tapi tak tahunya si Konno ini punya maksud lain terhadap Furihata.

Furihata dengan polosnya ikut Konno sampai apartemennya karena katanya dia punya koleksi game favorit Furihata. Tentu saja Furihata tak berpikiran macam-macam, karena salah satu alasan mereka berkenalan adalah karena mereka mempunyai kesukaan yang sama terhadap game. Tak tahunya Furihata hampir saja diapa-apakan, untung Akashi datang karena dia tidak menemukan Furihata di gym Seirin. Fukuda memberitahu Akashi kalau Furihata ada janji dengan Konno, dan untungnya Furihata pernah memberitahu Fukuda alamat Konno (Furihata beberapa kali diajak Konno ke apartemennya tapi pemuda itu selalu berhalangan).

Akashi tampaknya marah besar saat itu, tapi Furihata tak pernah tahu apa yang dimaksud Akashi dengan 'aku akan membereskannya', dan kekasihnya itu pun tak pernah membicarakannya lagi setelah itu.

"Dia diapakan, Mibuchi-san?" Furihata mendesak. Kalau sampai ada tindak kriminal kan bisa gawat.

"Yang jelas dia tidak mati, kok. Tenang saja." Ujar Mibuchi, tampak tak enak membicarakannya. "Pokoknya, sebaiknya terima saja. Atau kalau kau memang ingin Sei-chan mengurangi tontonan gore-nya, bilang saja sendiri. Kurasa kalau itu kau dia pasti mau mendengarkan, kok. Sudah, ya, aku pulang dulu."

Dan sebelum Furihata sempat mengatakan apapun Mibuchi sudah melesat pergi, meninggalkan Furihata bengong di kursinya. _Gawat. Aku, deh, yang bayar bon-nya_. Batin Furihata sambil melirik dompetnya yang sudah makin menipis.

.

.

.

Merasa semua usahanya gagal, Furihata tak ingin menyerah. Dia baru saja hendak menyusun rencana selanjutnya ketika semuanya sudah terlambat.

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, akhirnya terjatuh juga. Sepandai-pandainya Furihata menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau Hannibal ada TV seriesnya—sudah sampai _season_ tiga, lagi—akhirnya Akashi tahu juga.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di hari minggu, Akashi datang ke café tempat mereka janjian kencan dengan senyum cerah yang hampir membuat Furihata buta saking menyilaukannya. Furihata belum pernah melihat Akashi segembira ini, dan mau tak mau berpikir apakah kekasihnya segembira itu karena bisa bertemu dengannya. Furihata jadi _blushing_ sendiri, salting sendiri.

"Pagi, Kouki." Akashi tersenyum cerah. Furihata ternganga. Akashi kelihatan seperti pemuda tujuhbelas tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta. Itu sama anehnya dengan ada alien nyasar goyang patah-patah di halaman Seirin.

"Err…. Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Akashi-san?" Furihata dengan hati-hati bertanya. Akashi tidak menjawab melainkan melambaikan tangan pada pelayan, memesan kopi dan sandwich. Dia menyuruh Furihata juga memesan sesuatu, yang segera dilakukan pemuda itu dengan patuh. Pemuda bersurai tanah itu memesan sup krim dan jus jeruk. Setelah selesai memesan, pandangan Akashi kembali pada Furihata.

"Aku senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau kau kelihatan manis sekali?" Akashi menatap Furihata dengan senyuman pepsodent, _up-close_ di depan wajahnya. Wow. Jantung Furihata kena setrum. Pemuda itu _blushing_ akut. Tapi dia harus berpikir rasional. Akashi sedang tidak normal sekarang. Bukannya biasanya pemuda berambut merah itu normal, tapi sekarang ini dia sedang tidak normal dari normalnya dia. Ngerti, kan? Ah, sudahlah.

"Ta-tapi biasanya Akashi-san tak pernah sesenang ini kalau ketemu denganku…" Furihata berkata.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tak pernah senang kalau bertemu denganmu?" Suara Akashi berubah tajam, dan Furihata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat sampai dia merasa pusing.

"Dan berapa kali kubilang, Kouki, panggil nama kecilku."

"Eh… Sei-san?" Furihata berkata ragu-ragu.

"Begitu baru anak baik." Akashi mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Furihata, membuat pemuda bersurai tanah itu _blushing_ lagi. Jantungnya doki doki. Bisa gawat kalau Akashi jadi pacar normal. Jantung Furihata tak akan kuat.

"Er… ta-tapi, pasti ada sesuatu kan? Ya-yang menyenangkan… Se-selain bertemu denganku, maksudnya." Furihata cepat-cepat menambahkan. Akashi tersenyum.

"Kau memang paling mengerti diriku, Kouki." Furihata melongo. Akashi bicara seperti pacar-pacar normal lainnya di dunia ini. Yang bukan psikopat dan tidak suka bawa-bawa gunting.

"Jadi, ya… Kau tahu, tidak, Hannibal ada serialnya loh." JGERR. Rasanya ada petir imajiner menyambar Furihata ketika kekasihnya menatapnya dengan senyuman cerah, seolah-olah baru saja dapat lotre ketemu Thomas Harris.

Furihata terkejut bukan kepalang. Ada banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya, salah satunya adalah dia mulai bertanya-tanya apa mulut Akashi tidak pegal senyum-senyum terus—bukannya Furihata senang karena disenyumi terus lho, ya. Oke. Furihata salah fokus. Pertanyaan terpenting adalah bagaimana Akashi tahu kalau ada serial laknat itu.

"E-eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Furihata gugup.

"Iya." Akashi mengangguk mantap. Dia tidak mengangkat wajah ketika seorang pelayan wanita datang meletakkan pesanan mereka. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat Furihata, yang masih bengong dengan _inner_ mengutuk siapa pun informan Akashi. Si pelayan jadi jamur di samping mereka berdecak sebal sebelum pergi.

"A-anoo… Me-memangnya Sei-san tahunya soal Hannibal TV Series darimana?" Tanya Furihata hati-hati. Padahal dalam hati dia berjanji akan mempraktekkan salah satu adegan serial itu pada si pelaku.

"Oh, itu. Dari Daiki. Dia heran kenapa aku tidak tahu. Padahal sudah ada tiga _season_. Harus segera download nih." Ternyata biarpun Akashi orang kaya tapi tetep cari yang gratisan.

Furihata batal praktek adegan gore. Mana bisa dia melawan Aomine yang tubuhnya gede begitu. Sama Akashi saja tenaganya kalah. Sementara Akashi mulai mengoceh soal adegan penyajian mayat penuh karya seni di atas tanduk rusa, Furihata mulai memutar otak.

Usahanya selama ini tidak berhasil. Apalagi mengingat orang rumah Akashi juga sudah terpengaruh. Dia sudah tanya-tanya juga ke banci—eh, maksudnya Reo-nee dan ternyata anak-anak Rakuzan semuanya sudah tahu soal obsesi Akashi pada Hannibal. Parahnya, meskipun awalnya mereka ngeri tapi Akashi akhirnya berhasil mendoktrin mereka dengan Hannibal-itu-keren.

Satu-satunya cara adalah langsung bicara pada Akashi. Maka Furihata pun mendongak, menatap Akashi dalam-dalam—mengumpulkan keberanian. Yang ditatap menyadari hal ini, sehingga dia menghentikan ocehannya dan menatap sang kekasih.

"A-ano…Se-Sei-san!" Akashi mengangkat alis. "E-etto… so-soal Hannibal… A-apa tidak sebaiknya kau berhenti menontonnya?"

"Kenapa?" Raut Akashi berubah. Pandangannya berubah tajam.

"E-eh…me-menurutku itu tidak ba-baik…"

"Tidak baik untuk apa?" Suara Akashi mendingin.

"Ti-tidak baik untuk psikologis—" Akashi mengetuk-ngetukkan gunting merah yang muncul entah darimana.

"—ka-kalau terus-terusan melihat adegan pembunuhan yang nyata—" Akashi membuka-tutup guntingnya, mempermainkan sandwich di meja. Tapi tatapannya tak lepas dari Furihata. Matanya yang beda warna memandang Furihata dengan dingin dan mengintimidasi, hampir-hampir berkilauan, dan Furihata susah payah menelan ludah.

"—ja-jadi mungkin sebaiknya diselingi dengan se-sesuatu yang lain—" Akashi menusukkan guntingnya pada sandwich.

"—mis-misalnya anime—" Akashi menghentikan gerakannya. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir.

"Bagus juga idemu." Ujar Akashi akhirnya, setelah detik-detik menegangkan berlalu. "Ayo kita nonton anime setelah ini."

Wajah Furihata langsung sumringah. Mungkin tidak langsung, tapi dia bisa sedikit demi sedikit menjauhkan Akashi dari—

"Ayo kita nonton Corpse Party." Akashi menyeringai. Senyum Furihata membeku.

Akashi absolut tak terbantahkan. Dan akhirnya Furihata hanya bisa menangis dalam hati sembari membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Akashi ketika malam itu mereka nonton marathon Corpse Party, sementara Akashi nyengir modus sambil mengelus-elus punggung Furihata.

_Poor_ Furihata.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading *bow*


End file.
